Belajar Bersama--GoM ver
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Besok ujian matematika, GoM memutuskan untuk belajar bersama untuk menghadapi ujian bagaikan neraka itu, apa yang akan terjadi? Warning: OOC, Humor gagal, typo(s)... KurokoxGoM


**Belajar Bersama - GoM ver.**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, friendship, Humor/Parody, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Otakku mau meletus ssu" keluh seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang notaben seorang model majalah terkenal, mempunyai fans dari ujung barat sampai timur Indonesia(?) bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Memangnya otakmu balon jadi bisa meletus, Kise" komen pemuda tok dim yang terkenal dengan tampang preman tapi mempunyai hati hello kitty #Haruki dihajar# bernama Aomine Daki(?)—maksudnya Aomine Daiki yang sedang membaca majalah kesayangannya.

"Aominecchi nggak punya rasa humor ssu" balas Kise dengan suara cemprengnya yang akan membuat orang-orang menjauh 100km agar tidak budek.

"Tetsu aja otaknya tidak meledak gara-gara ujian kimia tadi, masa otakmu akan meledak Kise" ya elah Aomine, Kuroko kan otaknya tidak seperti kalian berdua.

"Kurokocchi kan memang pintar ssu" ujar Kise dan membalikkan badannya agar melihat kawan baik hatinya dibelakang yang notaben sebagai bayangan Teikou yang hawa keberadaannya lebih tipis dibanding setan seentero jagat raya. Mungkin hantu juga akan takut liat dia ya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, KUROKOCCHI UDAH MATI-SSU" teriak Kise menyadari pemuda bersurai baby blue itu sudah putih dan merunduk dikursinya bahkan ada bayangan yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Kise mengembalikan arwah yang akan keluar dari tubuh itu kepada si empu biar tetap hidup walaupun dia juga mirip hantu.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun" ujar Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya yang udah mirip kakek-kakek sekarat.

"Kurokocchi aja begini, apalagi dengan ujian besok ssu" teriak Kise histeris mengingat kalau besok adalah ujian matematika.

"Gambang aja Kise-kun, tinggal belajar" jawab Kuroko yang udah kembali normal.

"Kurokocchi gambang bilangnya, otakku tidak setajam Akashicchi atau Midorimacchi ssu" seru Kise yang mulai nangis buaya, meratapi nasibnya esok hari. Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan sedang keselek disko.

"Oh iya besok adalah matematika ya" ujar Aomine baru inget. Bang tadi kemana aje.

"Bagaimana kalau belajar bareng aja nanti malam" usul Kuroko.

"Tapi nanti malam Aku ada pemotretan ssu" kilah Kise.

_PLAK— _kepala Kise berhasil mendapat pukulan dari kipas sakti milik Kuroko, tuh kipas punya siapa ya.

"I-itte...Kurokocchi hidoii ssu" rengek Kise sambil merunduk dan mengeluarkan tangisan mautnya.

"Kise-kun ini untuk masa depanmu juga, kalau kau tidak belajar nanti kamu tidak akan lulus" jawab Kuroko dengan tampang tetap datar tidak bersalahnya dan sedikit ada aura yandere.

Kise hanya bisa diam ditempat seraya berpikir "Kise udah penuh tuh" ucap Aomine. Pria blonde itu langsung melempar bola basket tepat kemuka pemuda dim itu.

"Memangnya Aku lagi buang hajat apa" geram Kise. Muka Aomine langsung merah, bersyukurlah hidungnya tidak patah karena akan mengurangi ketampanannya nanti.

"Apaan sih Kise, ngajak berantem aja" seru Aomine.

"Aominecchi yang mulai duluan" balas Kise membuang muka.

"Apa—" kini wajah mereka bertemu dan terlihat kilat imajiner dimata mereka, apa mereka akan masuk zone? Tentu saja tidak pemirsa. Kuroko yang sedari tadi duduk dikursinya sudah menyiapkan popcorn(?) dan vanilla milkshack untuk menonton adengan action plus h*mo didepannya. Tapi kilat imajiner itu langsung digunting(?) oleh gunting merah yang lewat seenak jidat diantara keduanya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua" ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka. Sontak saja ketiganya menoleh pemuda yang baru saja datang itu. Dia adalah iblis kecil berhati malaikat yang notaben sebagai kapten di Kiseki no Sedai dan Seitou Kaichou di Teikou Gakuen bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Bersurai merah, beriris heterocrom merah-emas, suka bawa gunting kemana-mana disakunya dan tuh gunting nggak ada habisnya dari kantung si empu.

"Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko dan si punya nama hanya tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"Ah, Kurochin minta popcornnya dong" ujar pemuda bersurai ungu yang merupakan titan Akademi Teikou bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Suka banget bawa makanan kemana-mana dan ngemil setiap jam bahkan detik, tapi tidak pernah gendut-gendut ya.

Kuroko menyerahkan popcornnya kepada Murasakibara dan langsung dimakan lahap oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau dapat popcorn itu dimana Kuroko" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang mana ditangannya ada guling yang udah bulukan bernama Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda yang percaya akan ramalan dari oha-asa dan membawa lucky item kemana-mana, mungkin kalo oha-asa bisa dikawinin dia bakan nikahin waktu besar nanti ya.

"Dari kantung ajaib" jawab Kuroko polos seraya menunjukkan kantung putih itu kepada semua orang yang ada disana dan membuat yang lain cengo.

"Heh apaan tuh, benda yang aneh—" ucap Aomine dan kepalanya berhasil kena gepok Kuroko menggunakan kipas lipat yang dia keluarkan darisana. Semua orang langsung sweatdrop. Itu memangnya kantung doraemon beneran?.

"Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian, 1 minggu lagi kita akan mengikuti turnamen dan latihan akan dilakukan setelah ujian selesai yang artinya 3 hari lagi" jelas Akashi kepada rekan-rekannya yang bagaikan anak ayam yang mendengarkan indungnya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya" lanjut Akashi, yang lain udah keringet dingin, tuh kan pasti ada aja hal yang lain.

"Kalau nilai matematika kalian mendapat D atau E maka akan diberi hukuman" ujarnya dengan mode saint seiya tapi auranya hitam pekat dan ada apinya—yandere mode on.

Semuanya sudah menelan ludah pahit, tapi kalau otak Akashi dan Midorima udah jangan ditanya lancipnya, kalau yang lain musti diasah setajam-tajamnya pakai mesin modern biar lancip walaupun masih karatan(?).

"..._krus_...Aku tadi dengan Kurochin membahas tentang belajar bersama ya..._kruk..._" ucap Murasakibara yang mana mulutnya masih penuh dengan popcorn.

"Itu benar Murasakibara-kun" jawab Kuroko anteng banget.

"Ide bagus Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita semua belajar bersama?" tanya Akashi, rekan-rekannya terdiam berpikir sejenak.

_Cris..._ "Iya kan?" tanya Akashi lagi dengan seringai mengerikan. Semuanya langsung menyetujui, tidak mau nyawa mereka terancam dan mati sebelum waktunya malaikat maut mencabut nyawa mereka.

"Baiklah kalau semuanya setuju, sore ini dirumah Shintarou" ujar kapten merah itu memutuskan seenak jidatnya yang udah lebar.

"HAH? Kenapa dirumahku nodayo" seru Midorima OOC banget.

"Soalnya makanan di rumah Midochin enak-enak" ucap Murasakibara masih menikmati popcorn yang sedari tadi tidak habis-habis juga.

"Kamarnya Midorima-kun juga luas" timbruk Kuroko, semua langsung melihatnya tidak percaya. Sejak kapan pemuda baby blue itu tahu kamar Midorima...jangan-jangan...

"Aku meminjam novel Midorima-kun kemarin" jelas Kuroko seraya menyerupul minuman tercintanya. Yang lain langsung jawdrop karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rumah Midorimacchi ssu" seru Kise semangat.

"Kita itu mau belajar bukan mengintrogasi(?) rumah orang" balas Midorima.

"Baiklah, nanti sore dirumah Shintarou, jangan ada yang telat" komando Akashi.

"_Aye Sir_".

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sore harinya, tepat yang dijanjikan. Mereka semua—kecuali Midorima bertemu dihalte bus dekat sekolah.

"Aomine-kun untuk apa membawa majalah itu, bukannya kita akan belajar" ujar Kuroko kepada pemuda bersurai biru tua disampingnya.

"Ah, Aku akan menyimpannya nanti" jawab Aomine malas.

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi" sapa suara cempreng Kise yang dari jauh udah kedengaran. Yang dipanggil hanya melongo. Kise menggunakan kacamata hitam, blezer coklat plus topi. Nih orang mau kemana pake pakaian begitu segala DAN INGAT INI MUSIM PANAS.

Mereka langsung berbalik, _pura-pura gga kenal ah_, batin keduanya.

Tiba-tiba mobil berwarna hitam stop didepan mereka, "Ayo curut-curut cepat naik" perintah Akashi dari dalam yang sudah bersama Murasakibara. Tanpa menunggu Kise yang larinya mirip siput gara-gara _slow mention_ langsung masuk dan tancap gas tanpa menunggu pemuda blonde itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Ting...tong..._

Sang punya rumah membukakan pintu, tampaklah pemuda warna bagai rainbow cake disana.

"Domo, Midorima-kun" sapa Kuroko, yang lain hanya cengir-cengir gaje tanpa mengucap salam.

Pemuda yang dihadapan mereka tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu lebar, sebenarnya dalem hati pengen nutup pintu, kunci rapat dan kabur keluar angkasa. Tapi karena takut kediamannya dihancurkan oleh kapten merahnya itu, Midorima mengulurkan niatnya, padahal _sakitnya tuh disini_~ #apaan tuh#.

Aomine dan Kise melihat sekeliling, rumahnya biasa saja dengan dinding dominan berwarna hijau muda.

"Rumahmu bagus juga Midorimacchi" ujar Kise yang masih memperhatikan isi rumah maniak oha-asa itu.

"Kalian disini mau belajar, bukan melihat kediaman orang nodayo" ucap Midorima datar.

"Kan seperti pepatah, sambil menyelam minum air Midorima" balas Aomine, Midorima hanya mendecak kesal.

Para tamunya bahkan berjalan didepannya. Mana sopan santunnya sama tuan rumah WOI. Kise dan Aomine yang terlalu bersemangat tingkat kecamatan tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu didepannya dan langsung membatu ditempat.

"M-midorima/Midorimacchi kamarmu w-warna pink /ssu" seru duo kuning biru itu.

"Kalian salah masuk nodayo" ujar Midorima dan mengangkat kerah baju belakang mereka berdua seperti mengangkat anak kucing dan membawa ke kamar yang 'benar'.

Masuk kesana membuat mereka melongo, kamar Midorima berwarna orange-hijau, tertata rapi dan yang mengganggu adalah lemari yang berisikan lucky item miliknya.

"Aku lebih suka kamar yang tadi" ucap mereka berdua sweatdrop.

"HEI" seru Midorima OOC.

Setelah semuanya terkendali, mereka mulai belajar dengan tenang. Tapi baru 5 menit...

"Midochin, Aku lapar" keluh Murasakibara.

"Tidak ada makanan, Murasakibara" jawab Midorima yang masih konsen dengan rumus-rumus didepannya.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada makanan sebelum kita selesai, Atsushi" titah Akashi dan membuat bocah ketinggian itu ingin menangis. Dia sudah mulai guling-guling gaje dilantai.

Kise memfoto dirinya bersama Kuroko dan memuat stastus di account twitter miliknya.

Ryouta_Tanfan sejagat: _L49! b3l4j4r b4r3n9 kvr0kocch! Ssvvvvvv w_...

Bagi yang bisa membacanya tulisan 4lay Kise itu luar biasa. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena gunting Akashi melayang tepat disampingnya dan nancep indah di dinding Midorima.

"Ryouta, apa maksudmu membuat status alay bin aneh itu di twitter" tanya Akashi tajam, jantung Kise udah disko ria.

"Kalau kau tidak belajar dan mendapat nilai E gue gudulin rambut pirangmu itu, MAU?".

"T-tidak ssu, ampun Akashicchi" pria bermarga Akashi itu mendengus dan melanjutkan belajarnya. Kise diam-diam memperhatikan Akashi dan di tanganya ternyata sedang membuka twitter juga. Pantes aja.

"Aku lapar" rengek Murasakibara dan hampir saja menonjok KiKuro tapi berhasil menghindar. Kemudian matanya tertuju kepada pemuda tok dim yang berada dekat kasur.

"Aominecchi, kau tidak belajar ssu" tanya Kise yang sedang mengungsi bersama Kuroko kepojokan setelah dihantam Murasakibara.

"Nanti saj—"

_Cris..._ semua yang ada disana melongo, mata Aomine pengen keluar karena kaget yang mendera batinnya. Majalah Mai-chan tercintanya terpotong sedikit diujungnya. Membuat sang empu melihat pelaku kejahatan(?) yang menimpa kekasih(?) tercinta langsung membatu.

"Daiki, kalau nilaimu E, Aku akan menggunting semua majalahmu dan membakarnya" ancam Akashi yang masih memegangi gunting. Oh tuhan jangan Mai-chan tercinta.

Aomine yang diancam seperti itu langsung membuka bukunya dan mulai belajar. Kise yang tadi belajar bersama Kuroko berusaha mencerna materi trigonometri. Apaan tuh Sin, Cos, Tan?. Nama makanan atau aplikasi chating terbaru dan tercanggih masa kini?, ayolah Kise itu rumus makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna(?).

"Kuroko ajarin Aku materi kalkulus dong" timbruk Aomine.

"Aominecchi Aku yang duluan minta diajarin Kurokocchi tentang materi Trigonometri ssu" ujar Kise menarik Kuroko.

"Trigonometri itu gampang Kise, Kalkulus lebih susah" kini gilar Aomine yang menarik Kuroko.

"Aku duluan ssu"

"Aku dulu"

"Dia milikku bukan milikmu ssu"

"Dia milikku bukan milikmu"

Kok malah nyanyi sih. Kuroko yang direbutin sedaritadi sudah tidak ada disana. Pemuda baby blue itu udah nimbruk disamping Akashi minta diajarin masalah geometri. Dan yang diperebutkan itu tangan siapa? Ternyata itu tangan Murasakibara pemirsa.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi kalau kalian tidak mulai belajar sekarang, Hasami-chan terkece ini akan melayang" ucap Akashi dingin padahal Murasakibara tidak salah sama sekali.

Merasa nyawa terancam keselamatannya, mereka langsung merapat dengan Midorima dan Akashi. Modusanya sih minta diajarin, tapi masuk apa nggaknya tuh pelajaran tergantung dari ketiganya.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, mereka masih khusuk belajarnya.

_Tok..tok.._

Pintu terbuka dan semuanya langsung melihat searah jarum jam(?). terlihat seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahunan, bersurai hijau dikuncir dua menggunakan kacamata berdiri disana sambil membawa minuman dan sejumlah makanan.

Semuanya—minus Midorima dan Akashi terpana melihat gadis itu seakan seperti bidadari kecil yang jatuh dari surga. _Imutnya,_ batin mereka.

"Aa, Ria-chan, konbanwa" sapa Akashi, gadis itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Midorima langsung mengambil nampan yang dibawa adiknya itu.

Setelah beban yang dibawanya hilang, Ria langsung berlari menuju Akashi dan memeluknya "Akashi-san, Ria kangen".

_Uanjer_, Kise dan Aomine hampir menyemburkan darah dari hidungnya. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya facepalm...

"Ria, kami mau belajar, cepat lepasin Akashi" tegur kakaknya.

"Nggak mau, aku mau bersama Akashi-san" ujarnya dan memeluk tubuh Akashi erat.

_Dafuk, WTH, Akashi lo apain gadis tanpa dosa itu bisa jadi suka sama elo,_ batin AoKise.

"Ria-chan, kami belajar dulu ya. Nanti Aku akan bermain sama Ria-chan setelah selesai" ucap Akashi seraya mengusap rambut gadis itu. AoKise langsung menganga lebar mendengarnya dengan tampang _sumpeh-lo-Akashi_?.

"Hontou ni" tanya Ria dengan puppy eyes.

"Iya, tapi nanti ya" gadis itu mengangguk dan pergi. Aomine dan Kise masih cengo melihat kejadian barusan bahkan Kuroko dan Murasakibara juga ikutan.

"D-dia adikmu, Midorima" tanya Aomine ragu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

Mereka langsung menarik pemuda hijau lumut itu kepojokan "Sepertinya kau harus menjauhkan Riacchi dari Akashicchi ssu" bisik Kise.

"Iya bener, Akashi kan orangnya bahaya, masa lo tega liat adikmu yang imut bak boneka itu dicincang hidup-hidup sama Akashi sih" sambung Aomine.

"Tapi Ria udah terbiasa bersama Akashi" jawab Midorima. Kise dan Aomine menganga lebar, sejak kapan anak curut itu dekat satu sama lain?

Sebuah gunting melayang dan berhasil menancap ditengah-tengah mereka, beruntunglah Midorima berhasil merunduk tadi, kalau tidak mau kemana jiwanya yang belum siap mati itu dibawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, ayo kembali belajar" ujar Akashi yang kembali yandere mode on. Mereka bergidik ngeri dan kembali belajar.

Tepat jam 9 malam, mereka sudah selesai. "Ummm...capek banget ssu" ujar Kise seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Semoga rumus-rumus itu tidak tumpah dari kepalaku" ucap Aomine seraya memukul pipinya.

"Memangnya hujan ssu" balas Kise.

"Urusaii na, Kise" tanggap Aomine yang tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang didepannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, besok ujian terakhir dan sesuai perjanjian kita, siapa yang mendapat nilai D dan E maka akan dapat hukuman" tambah Akashi.

"_Siap_" seru mereka letih dan lesu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya di kelas 3-C sebelum ujian dimulai, Kise kembali merapal rumus-rumus matematika walaupun otaknya udah tidak muat menampungnya. Maklum saja pelajaran matematikan merupakan momok yang paling menakutkan bagi beberapa siswa.

"Kau rajin banget, Kise" ucap pemuda yang baru dateng. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil udah memasang wajah serem bak habis liat Lucifer nikah sama Maou(?) dan punya anak Alsiel(?).

"j-a-n-g-a-n g-a-n-g-g-u A-k-u s-s-u" tekan Kise pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Alah, buat apa susah-susah begitu. Gue punya cara jitu nih" Aomine menunjukkan gulungan kertas yang panjang banget. Kise hanya cengo, tuh kertas contekan atau apaan.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunkan itu, Aomine-kun" ujar seseorang disebelahnya.

"Haha, tenang saja Tetsu, nanti Aku bagi kok" kekeh pemuda biru tua.

"Maaf Aku tidak tertarik" jawab Kuroko dan duduk dikursinya. _Tuh anak sudah siap lahir batin rupanya_, batin AoKise.

Tak berlangsung lama, Sensei pun datang dan tepat pukul 08.30 ujian dimulai.

Semua siswa mengerjakannya dengan khidmat dan khusuk. Kise mengerjakan dengan mengeluarkan semua rumus yang ada diotaknya walaupun rumus itu benar atau nggaknya, yang penting dikerjakan. Aomine dengan aksi contek menconteknya dan akhir-akhirnya ketahuan juga, Kuroko yang diam anteng-anteng aja. Dan ujian berakhir jam 10.30.

"Otakku mau pecah ssu" ucap Kise tepar ditempat.

"Aksiku nggak berhasil" keluh Aomine ikutan tepar. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

4 hari kemudian...

Semua murid tegang menunggu namanya disebut. Hari ini merupakan pengumuman hasil ujian matematika. Aomine dan Kise menunggu dengan keringat dingin dan nahan pipis. Kalau nilai mereka D, kehidupan dunia dan akhirat mereka akan terancam.

"Aomine-san" pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu maju dan mengambil kertas hasil ujiannya. Setelah mendapatkannya dia kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana Aominecchi" bisik Kise.

"Nanti saja, Kise" jawabnya lesu. Pemuda blonde itu cemberut padahal dia penasaran banget.

"Kise-san" merasa namanya dipanggil Kise maju dan mengambil kertas miliknya.

"Bagaimana Kise" tanya Aomine balik.

"Aku akan mati Aominecchi" balas Kise tepar ditempatnya.

Handphone Kuroko bergetar, pemuda baby blue itu mengambil handphone itu dan membuka email yang baru saja diterimanya.

_From: Akashi-kun_

_To: Tetsuya_

_Subject: Nilai_

_Bawa hasil nilai matematika kalian ke gym saat pulang sekolah._

Kuroko mentoel Aomine dan menunjukkan pesan yang dia terima dan pemuda itu langsung menepuk jidat, "Mampuslah Aku".

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo tunjukkan nilai masing-masing, dan sesuai perjanjian ya" ujar Akashi memulai. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke anak buahnya satu persatu. Rekan-rekannya menunggu dengan wajah ketakutan, Akashi mirip burung hantu yang mendapat mangsa tikut hitam bulukan disawah.

"Tetsuya perlihatkan nilaimu" ucap Akashi yang menemukan mangsa pertama. Dengan tenang Kuroko mengangkat kertas hasil ujiannya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun nilaiku cuma segini" ucap Kuroko yang menunjukkan nilai 61 pada kaptennya itu.

"Selanjutnya, Shintarou" tujunya pada pemuda megane tsundere tepat didepannya.

Midorima menghela napas dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "kau sudah tahu nilaiku kan Akashi" ucapnya dan menunjukkan 'sekali' lagi nilai 89 kepada ketuanya itu.

"Weh, Midorimacchi hebat ssu" ujar Kise melihat nilai kawan hijaunya.

"Biasa saja nodayo" jawab Midorima dengan memperbaiki kacamatanya, maklum tsunderenya kambuh, padahal dalem hati seneng banget dipuji gitu.

"Atsushi" merasa namanya dipanggil Murasakibara langsung mengangkat kertas hasil ujiannya.

"..._krus_...karena Aku malas latihan soal jadi nilainya cuma segini" ujarnya dan menunjukkan nilai 60. Aomine dan Kise terkesima, ternyata Murasakibara itu lumayan pintar walaupun kelakuannya seperti itu.

"Giliranmu Ryouta" ucap Akashi langsung. Kise keringat dingin.

"Etto, b-bagaimana kalau Akashicchi duluan yang menunjukkan nilainya ssu" pinta Kise hati-hati bin gugup bin merinding.

"Kau memerintahku, Ryouta" tanya Akashi dingin.

"B-bukan begitu ssu" si kapten hanya menghela napas dan menunjukkan nilainya. Tentu saja keturunan marga Akashi itu mendapat nilai sempurna yaitu 100.

"Aku sudah menunjukkannya, sekarang giliranmu. Daiki, kamu juga sekalian" ujarnya.

Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan, "Langsung berdua nih /ssu" tanya mereka.

"Tentu saja bodoh" ujar Akashi yang sudah siap dengan gunting kesayangannya.

Keduanya keringat dingin, mereka saling berpandangan, mungkin sama-sama meratapi nasib setelah ini. Aomine memberi kode untuk menunjukkannya berbarengan.

"3...3...2...2...1,5...1,25..."

"SUDAH CEPETAN" teriak Akashi nggak nyante plus OOC tingkat dewa.

Keduanya langsung menunjukkan nilai masing-masing, semua rekannya langsung melihat tanpa berkedip. Aomine mendapat nilai 57 sedangkan Kise mendapat nilai 58,5.

"Ternyata hanya beda 1,5 dan itu keduanya masuk kategori D+" ujar Midorima. Keduanya langsung menarik napas lega, walaupun masih D tapi ada tambahan plus "+" nya. Lumayan.

_Cris._..

Semuanya kaget dan langsung melihat kearah pelaku pembawa gunting. Tentu saja itu dari kapten tercinta kita.

"Kalian, kenapa masih dapat nilai D" tanya Akashi yang masih memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

"A-akashi, itu D+ bukan D" bela Aomine.

"SAMA SAJA" seru Akashi yang langsung melempar gunting kearah mereka berdua. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin nyawa mereka melayang.

"Akashicchi itu masih mending dibanding D atau E ssu" teriak Kise yang lari menghindari gunting keramat.

"Sama saja kalian masih masuk kategori kurang, DAIKI, RYOUTA" ujar Akashi yang menekan aksen nama mereka.

Kedua solmet itu langsung ngibrit menghindari gunting Akashi yang sedari tadi siap melayang kapan saja.

"Daiki, sesuai perjanjian, majalah Mai-chanmu akan ku babat habis dan dibakar" seru Akashi dan melempar gunting ke arah Aomine.

"Jangan majalah tercintaku, Akashi" teriak Aomine sambil menghindari gunting berdarah yang siap melahap separuh hidupnya dan menyelamatkan nyawa setengahnya lagi 'Mai-chan' terkasih.

"Ryouta, sesuai perjanjian kepalamu akan ku bikin plontos" ujar kapten merah itu yang sedah menyiapkan gunting rambut.

"Jangan rambutku, Akashicchi" teriak cempreng Kise seraya melindungi kepalanya.

Mereka main kejar-kejaran sampai keluar gym. Midorima hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan ketiga rekannya, Kuroko menyesap vanilla milkshack tercinta dan Murasakibara yang ngemil Maibo.

"HEI TUNGGU KALIAN"

_Cris..._

"AMPUN AKASHI/-CCHI"

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Beginilah sistem penilaiannya:**

**A = 80-100 B+ = 75-79 B = 70-75 C+ = 65-69 C = 60-64**

**D+ = 55-59 D = 50-54 E = 00-49**

* * *

Haruki: Huahahaha selesai juga fict tergaje Haru yang pertama.

Kise: Harucchi hidoii ssu *nangis bombay*

Aomine: Diakan emang suka banget nyiksa kita *puk puk Kise, yang lain mengangguk*

Haruki: Bersyukurlah Aku kaga nyiksa kalian semua. Kalo ada Mimi, Midorin sama Akashi pasti kena nista juga

Midorima-Akashi: *nelen ludah pahit*

Haruki: Jangan sampai Mimi tahu saja, soalnya ini mirip pengalaman Mimi saat dia ujian statistik kemarin *evil smirk*

GoM: Loe emang tega yee...

Haruki: Biarin, sudah ya sampai ketemu di fict selanjutnya..

GoM-Haruki : **Minna-san Mind to RnR please**


End file.
